mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
O'Chunks
O'Chunks is one of Count Bleck's minions. He is the biggest and brawniest, but also the easiest to defeat. He is fought several times in Super Paper Mario. Super Paper Mario O'Chunks was originally the general of an army from an unnamed land, but one of his advisors sold him out and his army was defeated by an enemy. Then, Count Bleck arrived and made him one of his minions. When Count Bleck informed his three minions of the arrival of the hero of the prophecy (Mario), O'Chunks volunteered to go fight him. He attacked Mario at Yold Desert﻿, but Mario defeated him. O'Chunks mistook Mario's name for "Maria" and left. Nastasia punished O'Chunks by making him write a 1000-page report on his own inadequacy. By Chapter 5, he seems to have finished, and Bleck sent him to attack Mario again. By this time Mario was traveling with Princess Peach and Bowser. O'Chunks attacked them in the Gap of Crag. Then Dimentio appeared and transported them to Dimension D. Mario, Peach, and Bowser defeated O'Chunks, and he begged them to finish him off. Dimentio returned and told him that he had something planned that would aid Count Bleck, so O'Chunks changed his mind and from this moment on decided to be "all brawn, no brain". Dimentio brainwashed O'Chunks with a Floro Sprout, turning him into O'Cabbage, whom Mario and the others encountered at Floro Caverns. In Dimension D again, Mario, Peach, and Bowser defeated him, breaking the Floro Sprout off (killing it but giving them a means of getting by the inspection room) and turning him back into O'Chunks. He was about to fight them again when his stomach began growling, so he left, saying "Warrior rule number 1: Never fight on an empty stomach!" As punishment for being beaten again, Nastasia made O'Chunks come up with a motivational tune and sing it a thousand times. After Mario, Peach, Bowser, and the fourth hero, Luigi, got all eight Pure Hearts, O'Chunks attacked them at the end of Castle Bleck Entry. Bowser pointed out that he has been beaten several times already and they engaged in a 1 on 1 battle. O'Chunks transformed into Super O'Chunks, increasing his size, but Bowser defeated him, returning him to his original size. The destruction caused by The Void began to ravage Castle Bleck, and the ceiling fell. However, O'Chunks held it up to save everyone and told them to go into the next room, as they beat him and earned the right to pass. Bowser held up the ceiling as well. Once Mario, Peach, and Luigi were out of the room, Bowser and O'Chunks told each other to leave, but neither would. Then the ceiling fell, seemingly crushing them both. However, Bowser's weight caused him (and apparently O'Chunks as well) to fall through the floor, thus avoiding being crushed. Later, O'Chunks and Mimi teleported to Dimension D, where Dimentio had imprisoned Count Bleck and Tippi. Together the four of them restored the power of the Pure Hearts (thus fulfilling the Light Prognosticus line "Only those who have not abandoned hope can turn back the prophecy of doom"). Tippi took them to Mario, and together Mario, Peach, and Bowser defeated Super Dimentio. Dimentio left behind a shadow of his power to control the Chaos Heart and take everyone with him. To save all worlds, Tippi and Bleck got married at the altar and vanished, either dead or simply vanished into an unknown paradise dimension. Afterward O'Chunks returned to Flipside with Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Mimi, and Nastasia, whom Dimentio killed and was brought back to life. During "endless play mode", when Mario and the others return to Flipside, O'Chunks can be found next to the first Heart Pillar, looking for Nastasia to give her some treats made by Saffron. Ironically, Nastasia is next to the same Heart Pillar in Flopside. Tiptron hints that out of O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia, he is the one who misses Bleck the most. He is also hinted at being in love with Nastasia, despite all the punishments she gave him, and possibly was referring to her in Chapter 5-2 when he said that he regrets not confessing his love to "that fine lass" or that he hasn't waited this long since "that fine lass" stood him up years ago. Battle O'Chunks is fought four times. The first time is in Chapter 1-3, at Yold Desert. He has 20 HP, 1 attack, and 0 defense. He attacks by jumping on Mario and also trying to throw him. If he throws him Mario will go flying around the screen and O'Chunks will do a victory pose. The easiest way to defeat him is to use Thoreau to throw O'Chunks. This will stun him, and then Mario can jump on him. He will often try a ground pound after taking damage. The second time he is fought is at 5-2, the Gap of Crag. He has 40 HP, 2 attack, and no defense. His fighting style is the same as before. Bowser is particularly effective against O'Chunks because he can breathe fire. He also does more damage than Mario or Peach, which is effective when using Thudley, who doubles all damage. The third time is when he is fought as O'Cabbage, and possibly the only real challenging fight with O'Chunks. O'Cabbage has new attacks, such as a spin attack and throwing green blocks of Dimension D at the player. He can still be stunned by throwing him, however. He has 60 HP, 3 attack, and no defense. The fourth time he is fought as Super O'Chunks. The only major differences are that he can perform aerial attacks and is much bigger than before. Bowser is fighting O'Chunks 1 on 1. He can still stun him with Thoreau. He has 100 HP, 4 attack, and no defense. Trivia *O'Chunks is similar to Jr. Troopa and, more particularly, Lord Crump, as they are all the first miniboss of their respective games and are fought the most often.﻿ Category:Minibosses Category:Super Paper Mario minibosses Category:Super Paper Mario characters Category:Villains Category:Minions Category:Count Bleck's army